Vicious Tiberius
Vicious Tiberius is the second episode of the fourth season. It broadcast on October 1, 2006. Plot Drake and Josh volunteer to watch and take care of Mrs. Hayfer's house while she is on vacation; on the other hand, Walter is working out so that he can finally best his rival Bruce Winchill (which everyone finds funny). When Drake and Josh arrive at Mrs. Hayfer's house, they find the house to be beautiful until they run into a Rottweiler by the name of Tiberius. Tiberius is proven to be a very violent Rottweiler and proceeds to chase Drake and Josh, until the brothers lock themselves in the bathroom, where they almost stay the entire Saturday night. Drake and Josh's cellphones are later done for when Josh's cellphone gets flushed down a toilet and Drake's cellphone is eaten by Tiberius, thus giving them a harder time. Megan later shows up at Mrs. Hayfer's house and when Drake and Josh think that Tiberius is going to eat her, they come out the bathroom to 'rescue' her; Tiberius happens to be calm when Megan is around. Drake and Josh tell Megan that if she's not around, Tiberius goes berserk and out of control; Megan seems to not care and leaves the house to make Drake and Josh suffer against the dangerous Rottweiler. Once again, Drake and Josh lock themselves in the bathroom when Tiberius goes back to being angry again. An animal control man later shows up (because a neighbor called and told him about the "screaming girls", ironically referring to Drake and Josh) and Drake and Josh tell him about the dangerous Rottweiler, with the animal control man claiming that he's fearless of animals and has been controlling animals for 11 years. The animal control man then gets scared out of his wits when Tiberius shows up and runs into the bathroom, with Drake and Josh following suit. Drake and Josh then devise a plan to escape out of Mrs. Hayfer's house without getting killed by Tiberius, while the animal control man carves soap on the toilet. Drake and Josh run out the bathroom and run different directions to fool Tiberius into where to go; Josh runs into the kitchen and Drake dangles from a ceiling fan, with Tiberius barking up at him. Josh comes out the kitchen with a piece of ham and throws it out the window for Tiberius to chase after it. The brothers think they got rid of Tiberius, but the plan seems to have not work as Tiberius comes back in the house through an open door. Becoming scared, Drake and Josh jump out the window and make a long run home. Successful in making it home, Drake and Josh decide to rest on the couch. Meanwhile, Walter goes to Mrs. Hayfer's house to look for Drake and Josh and find them gone; he then goes into the bathroom where he found the animal control man carve a bar of soap into the shape of a duck. Walter then sees Tiberius, who barks at him and starts to chase him; Walter becomes scared and runs out the house, with Tiberius still after him. Trivia *The song Walter was singing while working out is "Highway to Nowhere" by Drake Bell. Goofs *In "Honor Council", Josh said that Mrs. Hayfer's full name is "Alice Hayfer". But on the "Search for the Stars" video of Mrs. Hayfer, it says that her full name is "Linda Hayfer". *Drake asks "so why do they call it New Jersey if they never had a plain, old Jersey?" Josh says he doesn't know. But in fact, there is a Jersey in England, which New Jersey was named after back when it was a colony. *We learn that Mrs. Hayfer used to be a New Jersey back in her popular days. *It's strange how Josh's cellphone get flushed down a toilet by Drake in this episode, when in the next episode The Wedding, it is mentioned to be in his laptop bag along with his car keys when Drake accidentally gave it to Craig and Eric. *It's unknown how Megan found out where Mrs. Hayfer's house was. Category:Episodes Category:Trivia Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season Four